


B-Sides From Eden

by Soccer_Sehun



Series: Edenverse [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Korean mythology & folklore, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mythology References, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, References to Knotting, Sehun Has ADHD, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer_Sehun/pseuds/Soccer_Sehun
Summary: Bonus chapters and side stories from the Edenverse that give you a view into the world of the characters.





	1. We Need To Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So this is gonna be a place for any bonus chapters I write for From Eden and will focus on a certain couple or character with each chapter. I'll make sure to let you know before the chapter whether or not you should've read the fic to understand what's going on in it. The first two chapters can be read alone if you want to but I'd recommend reading FE just in case.

Kibum knew that he wouldn't be able to hide his pregnancy from his mate for much longer. As his body was preparing itself for birth it was becoming harder for him to suppress the urge to shift into his fully released from and to hide the weight gain of carrying twins. In addition, attempting to mask his changing scent from Jonghyun was even more troublesome and he knew his mate was beginning to become suspicious of his actions.

 

“So, have you told Jjong-hyung about the whole 'I’m pregnant with twins'-thing?” Chanyeol asked innocently, breaking Kibum from his thoughts.

 

They were currently having lunch in their shared office at their fashion house’s headquarters. They’d just finished going over the designs for next year’s collection with other high ranking board members when Kibum had gotten a phone call from Hakyeon telling him that Kyungsoo had finally mated with Baekhyun. He was ecstatic about it since it gave him an opportunity to get his mind off of his current dilemma with Jonghyun.

Kibum sighed in defeat. “No...I haven’t quite figured out when I should tell him. Every time I try he has to do something, whether it’s related to the company or Spirit World matters, he’s always so busy now.” He took another bite of his salad. “I had planned on telling him but then Joon reappeared and there hasn’t been a right time since.” He began fidgeting.

Chanyeol watched his friend with worried eyes. “He’s going to find out sooner or later Bummie, imagine how he’s going to feel knowing that you kept something this important from him.”

“I know, but I don’t want to be selfish and keep him to myself when there are bigger matters looming that could potentially decide the fate of the Spirit World.” Kibum frowned at the thought.  “Honestly, I’ve felt so guilty about lying to him that I’ve all but shut down our mental link. I think he knows something is up.” His voice was gradually becoming more unsteady with each word and his eyes began to water as he thought about his beloved mate, his food long forgotten.

Noticing the other’s reaction, Chanyeol pulled Kibum into a hug. “Hey there, it’ll be fine, my brother is one of the most understanding men I know. I’m sure he’ll be happy to find out that you’re expecting again. You know how happy he was when Taemin and Kyungsoo were born, not to mention he was one of the few people who actually supported my relationship with Kris.”

“When they were born there wasn’t a power-hungry madman on the loose!” Kibum shouted, fists clenched in frustration. “I don’t want anything to happen to Jjong, I love him so much. Joon has shown what he’s capable of, regardless of family history or not. You saw what he did to poor Jiyong and Mino. He took Taeyang away from them without a second thought. For God’s sake, Yeol, do you not remember the fact that he abandoned Jinki and Junhong just like that?! His own mate! Your brother and the same kumiho who bore his only child!” Chanyeol's smile faltered as he recalled everything his older brother had been through and deep down he knew Kibum was right to a certain degree. Kibum wiped his tears, still avoiding eye contact with Chanyeol. “I can’t risk having the same thing happen to me, losing Jjong or our children. I just can’t.” He didn’t know why he was getting so emotional about this. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or the painful memories of the past.

“But this time we’ll be prepared if he tries anything, I promise you. Even if I have to defend you myself, I will and I know hyung will do the same. That’s how much he loves you, Bummie.”

“R-really?” Kibum sniffled as he tried to stop crying.

“Of course, I know my brother.” Chanyeol gave him a reassuring smile. “Hey, how about I get Yifan to give Jonghyun-hyung the night off so you can finally talk to him about this situation? A few sweet words and promises and Yifan’s like putty in my hand.”  
  


Kibum sniffled a little bit and smiled at the other’s suggestion. “You’d do that for me, Yeol?”

  


“Of course I would! After all, you’re my brother, blood-related or not, and my best friend, the least I could do is help you out!”

 

Kibum smiled at the other’s cheerfulness and infectious grin before he gave Chanyeol a hug.

 

“Thank you,” Kibum said, wiping a fresh round of tears away when the taller released him from the hug.

 

“Don’t worry about it, but you should probably get a move on so you can set everything up for tonight.” Chanyeol smiled. “I’ll take care of everything here.”

 

“Are you sure? I can stay if you need me to, Yeol,” Kibum replied, but the other just waved him off and helped him gather his stuff.

 

“I’ve got everything under control here so just go buddy, everything will be fine.” Chanyeol handed the other his bag before shooing him out of their office, giving the diva no time to protest. Once he was sure the other had left, he attempted to get Kris’ attention via their mental link.

 

“Fanfan~ can I ask you for a favor?” He tried to sound as innocent as possible.

 

“Of course, love, go for it,” Yifan responded calmly even though he knew that his mate was probably up to no good.

 

“Baby, I was wondering if you could give Jjong-hyung the rest of the day off? Bummie really needs to talk to him.”

 

Yifan knew there was a catch to his mate's phone call. He only called at this time of day if wanted something. “Why should I do that, love? You know what’s at stake right now, not to mention the fact that he’s helping me out with our potential merger with the Song Corporation.”

 

“But Fanfan, I really need you to do this, please,” Chanyeol whined, causing Kris to sigh at the older’s childishness.

 

“Whining gets you nowhere, Yeol,” Kris lightly scolded the other even though he knew it wouldn’t work. Chanyeol knew that he’d have to up the ante if he was going to get the other to bend to his will.

 

“I was actually going to make it worth your while...daddy.”

 

He knew that he had the other’s full attention now and let a mischievous smirk grace his face. Chanyeol definitely wasn’t above using Kris’s kinks against the younger kumiho to get what he wanted, especially in a case like this.

 

“That’s really naughty of you, baby, using daddy to get what you want,” Kris responded, attempting to sound stern but failing. “Tell you what, daddy will grant your wish but I’ll have to punish you for being such a sneaky boy.”

 

“Really?! Thank you, Fanfan!” Chanyeol rejoiced mentally.

 

“That’s daddy to you, baby boy.”  

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the other’s authoritative voice because they both knew who really wore the pants in their relationship.

 

 

* * *

 

Kibum looked over his work after he read Jonghyun’s text saying that Kris had let him go home earlier and that he was about 20 minutes away from home. That gave him just enough time to get changed out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable and casual. He was glad that Chanyeol came through on his promise and hoped that he’d finally be able to speak honestly with his mate. He had made sure he had gotten all of Jonghyun’s favorite foods in order to hopefully make the process easier.

  


Around the time Jonghyun said he’d be home, Kibum heard the door unlocking downstairs and the faint sound of Jonghyun setting his stuff down.

 

“Babe, I’m home!” Jonghyun called upstairs while Kibum rushed to put his clothes on.

 

“I’m coming downstairs now! Dinner’s on the table!” he shouted back as he made his way downstairs. When he got to the main foyer, Kibum was greeted by the sight of a still formally dressed Jonghyun. His normally neat blonde hair was a mess and his usually cheerful face had all the telltale signs of a stressful day, yet he still managed to force a tired smile on when he saw his mate approach.

 

Jonghyun pulled the younger into a hug. “Hey, baby, you look extra good today. What's the occasion?" Kibum smiled and enjoyed the comfort of his mate's presence. When they broke apart, he led Jonghyun into the dining room where he had set out the food earlier. Jonghyun was rather surprised, to say the least when he saw all the plates of octopus tentacles. “You even got my favorite foods?” He kissed Kibum on the cheek before he went to dig into the food.

  


“I thought you deserved something special, especially since you’ve been so busy lately.”

 

Kibum smiled when he saw the other’s sheer delight at his meal. Jonghyun continued to eat until he noticed Kibum had barely said anything during the course of the meal. In fact, the usually outspoken diva was quiet and just picked at his dinner, taking only a few bites occasionally. Even though it wasn’t his favorite dish, Kibum would at least try to eat the usually undercooked octopus tentacles but this wasn’t the case tonight and Jonghyun was really becoming suspicious of his mate’s strange behavior.

 

“Babe, is something wrong? You’ve barely touched your plate tonight,” Jonghyun commented, his voice laced with concern for the younger.

 

“Uh, no...I’m just not very hungry,” Kibum replied hastily before he let out a nervous laugh. Jonghyun quirked an eyebrow at the other’s actions. “I do have a question for you though?”

 

Jonghyun gave him a quizzical look. “You know you can ask me anything, babe.” He grabbed Kibum’s chin, forcing the other to look him in the eyes. Kibum could feel the urge to shift start to affect him again. It took all of his self-control to try and suppress it.

 

“I-I...uh, how would you feel about pups?” he asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Jonghyun took a minute to process it before he responded.

 

“I mean, I don’t mind them but with everything that’s going on, I don’t think it’d be safe for any to be born right now. Why do you ask?" His eyes widened almost comically. "Did Kyungsoo finally get Baekhyun pregnant?! If he did-" Jonghyun paused himself when an even more frightening prospect crossed his mind. "Did that **_frog_** defile my baby?! I'll castrate that little bastard and then I'm going after his stupid wushu brother!"

 

Kibum rolled his eyes at the other’s antics. A flair for dramatics ran in the family and after almost a millennia of being in the family, he was pretty much immune to it and wouldn’t have paid much attention to it on a normal day. However, it wasn’t a normal day and Kibum definitely wasn’t in the mood for Jonghyun’s antics today.

“Jjong-” He attempted to get the older’s attention but was cut off while Jonghyun continued his castration rant.

“-I'll make sure he rues the day he ever laid a hand on my little boy-”

Before he could go on any further, he was interrupted by an angry Kibum.

“TAEMIN ISN’T THE ONE WHO’S PREGNANT! I AM, YOU IDIOT!” Kibum shouted, running his hands through his hair in absolute frustration. “I’VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LAST MONTH AND A HALF, YOU STUPID DINO-!” Kibum felt his body begin to shift, most likely from the stress he was putting on it.

 

Deciding he had made himself look foolish enough, he ran off to their shared bedroom, giving Jonghyun no time to process the information he had just been told.

 

* * *

 

Once he got over the initial shock of the gravity of the situation, Jonghyun decided that he and Kibum definitely needed to have a conversation about their new status as parents. When he walked into their bedroom, Kibum was nowhere to be found. "Baby, are you here? I'm so sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

 

He frowned when he didn't hear a response from the other but stopped when he heard a whimper come from the other side of the bed. Following the noise, he found himself looking at a fully shifted Kibum. The older stared in complete shock for the second time that night at the beautiful vixen that was in front of him. He could see that Kibum was much further along than he would have assumed and that there was a dull glow radiating from his pelt, a trait that only occurred when a kumiho vixen was pregnant.

 

Jonghyun reached out to pet Kibum but he shied away from his touch, causing Jonghyun to frown. “Is this why you’ve been so standoffish these past few months? Were you worried I would be angry about this?” Kibum let out a pitiful whimper in response and Jonghyun knew that was his way of affirming Jonghyun’s suspicions. Jonghyun pulled the vixen closer and began to pet his head, smiling when he felt the other relax into his touch. “Babe, I could never be mad at you about something like this. If anything, I’m excited... ecstatic even! There’s nothing that I would love more than having another litter with you.”

 

Kibum’s ears pricked up when he heard the other’s delighted tone.

 

“R-really?” Kibum asked timidly, looking Jonghyun in the eyes and finally lifting the mental blockade on their link. Jonghyun’s signature smile graced his face in an attempt to comfort the younger kumiho.

 

“Of course! The crowning jewel of my long life is my family with you. You and the boys are the greatest things to ever happen to me and I wouldn’t trade that for the world,” he assured Kibum before rubbing the other’s growing baby bump.

 

Kibum gave Jonghyun a worried look, his tails beginning to thrash about nervously. “What about Joon? What if he attacks us or our family?”

“Don’t worry about him. If Lee Joon even so much as sniffs in our direction, I’ll make sure it’ll be the last thing he does,” Jonghyun replied with determination, smiling when he felt Kibum nuzzle into his side. Even if he was uncertain about what would happen with Joon, the last thing he wanted was for his mate to stress himself out, especially now that he knew of this pregnancy.

“How many pups are we going to be having? I'm pretty sure that when you were pregnant with Taemin and Kyungsoo, you were nowhere near this... uh, plump?" Jonghyun asked, trying to choose his words carefully lest he wanted to have a repeat of earlier. Instead of getting angry, Kibum nuzzled further into the older’s chest, murmuring a barely audible _'twin boys'_ before dozing off.

 

Jonghyun was overjoyed and could barely contain his excitement. “Twins! Wow, this is amazing-” He stopped in his tracks when he saw the peaceful look on the vixen’s sleeping face. Deciding he didn’t want to disturb his mate from his slumber, Jonghyun quietly shifted in his fully released form and curled up beside Kibum, draping his tails over the smaller and following his mate’s lead and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Bed Peace

“Oh my god, oh my fucking god! Jongin!” Sehun screamed, gripping the blanket harder. “I don’t think I can do this, Nini.” He whimpered, causing the older to chuckle at his reaction.

“Come on, Sehun-ah, you can do it, baby.” Jongin pushed a strand of his boyfriend’s recently dyed blond hair out of his face.

“But Jongin I’m so scared” Sehun whined into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“You do realize you’re the one who wanted to watch Saw, right?” Jongin said once Sehun pulled him closer under the blankets. They were currently enjoying a movie night at Sehun and Joonmyun's shared loft, while Yixing and Joonmyun were out for the next few hours. It had been a month since Taehyung was born. They decided that tonight would be a good time for him to finally meet his other relatives at the Wu mansion. Even Heechul and Siwon decided to visit, once they found out the youngest prince would be meeting his family. Of course, Chanyeol and Kibum went all out for the youngest member of the family and helped to prepare a five-star meal for the family.

However, both Sehun and Jongin decided to opt out of the raucous family gathering, in order to enjoy some much needed alone time with each other. It had been weeks since they had been able to go on a date. Due to their classes and finals taking up a large chunk of their time. Also with Yifan, insisting they continue their training that consumed their weekends. Even though they saw each other practically every day, it was still nice to actually be able to have a quiet moment to themselves. Their relationship was still repairing itself. They were both working on their communication skills with each other but it was in a much better place than a month and a half ago. No nosy parents or siblings, no annoying friends. Just the two of them enjoying each other.

Now here, they are cuddling together on Sehun’s bed, while they were watching Saw on Netflix. At least, Jongin was watching Saw. Sehun was busy clinging on to Jongin for dear life after he saw the creepy puppet appear onscreen again.

“I kinda would love to retain blood flow in my arms, babe,” Jongin said, adjusting his position against the headboard so he could pull Sehun into his arms. His boyfriend promptly cuddled him even more than he already was, after he heard more horror sounds come from the television. Jongin would never complain about being cuddled by Sehun since he had nearly lost him. But he still felt himself becoming somewhat exasperated by his boyfriend’s antics. “Sehun-ah, would you rather we watch something else?”

“Of course, you big dummy! I literally just suggested it like five minutes ago!” Sehun rolled his eyes before he promptly picked up the Playstation controller and exited out of the film. He scrolled through the menu screen, before coming across Magic Mike and pressing play.

“Really, babe? You’re forcing me to watch Magic Mike?” Jongin groaned as the opening credits began to roll.

“I never understood why you don’t like this movie.” Sehun pondered and laid his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“I just think it’s dumb to make a movie about a bunch of male strippers doing stripper things.” Jongin stated somewhat sheepishly, hoping to drop the subject quickly.

However, Sehun was undeterred by his boyfriend “Aw, is my Nini jealous of the big, hot male strippers?” Sehun cooed at the older boy’s pouting as he caressed his cheek. “I mean Channing Tatum is pretty hot. His wife’s a pretty lucky lady in my opinion. But you want to know something?”

“What?” Jongin’s gave Sehun a questioning look. It was then that the blond took it upon himself to straddle the kumiho. Their faces were mere inches apart.

“He’d never be able to compare to you in any way. You know that, right?” Sehun said, before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Jongin responded with equal enthusiasm. It wasn’t very often that Sehun decided to take the lead in the more physical aspect of their relationship. When he did, it was always a treat for Jongin. They hadn’t really moved past heavy makeout sessions. Maybe a rushed handjob or some fingering was thrown in occasionally when they had some time. There was something about Sehun taking the lead this time that felt different in Jongin’s opinion.

In a matter minutes, both their shirts and jeans were on the floor as they began to explore each other’s bodies. They began kissing again before breaking apart with Jongin deciding to move onto more pressing matters. He switched their positions and began to assault Sehun’s neck, drawing out some delicious noises from the younger boy.

“God…Jongin yes…” Sehun rasped as Jongin continued to mark up his neck. At some point, his hands became tangled in Jongin’s blond locks in an attempt to pull the elder even closer to him. Soon enough Jongin turned his attention to the rest of Sehun’s body and began to leave open-mouthed kisses on his toned chest, stopping once he got to his erect nipples. Upon realizing Jongin had stopped his ministrations Sehun gave him a questioning look. However, he was only met with Jongin’s trademark smirk before the kumiho dove back in and began sucking on one of his nipples while tweaking the other with his other hand. Needless to say that within a matter of minutes, Sehun was a moaning mess and began grinding shamelessly against his boyfriend with the hopes of finding some relief for his weeping erection. “Jongin...please give me something...anything…” Sehun whined after Jongin left another hickey on his torso.

Jongin noticed this and decided to take pity on his shameful boyfriend and easily yanked the other’s boxers down before removing his own. It wasn’t the first time that they had seen each other naked by any means but suffice to say Jongin was true to his word about “Jongin Jr.” being rather large. Sehun wasn’t small by any means either but whereas Jongin’s dick was above average and somewhat thick thanks to his knot, Sehun’s was slightly longer than average.

“Kim Jongin I swear to all the Gods-” Sehun’s words were stolen right out of his mouth when Jongin wrapped a hand around his dick and began to pump him at a moderate pace.

“You like that, Sehuna?” Jongin cooed to the other boy as he drew out more moans from his beloved. Sehun was writhing beneath him, his blond hair perfectly framing his face and making his expression look even more erotic as Jongin continued his ministrations. Jongin once again reconnected their lips before Sehun could even attempt another word. He began to stroke Sehun’s dick at a faster pace as he brought the younger closer to the edge.

“J-jong...Jongin...stop…” Sehun managed to whimper out between moans causing Jongin to stop stroking him in his tracks. Once Sehun knew he had his boyfriend’s attention he changed their positions and maneuvered them so Jongin was sitting on the edge of the bed with Sehun on his knees in front of him so he was face to face with the older’s weeping erection.

“Sehun what are you...oh fuck that feels so good baby...doing?” Jongin questioned when Sehun began stroking him.

“Shhh, Jongin. Just let me make you feel good okay?” Sehun glanced up at the other with a softened expression and the young kumiho could feel his heart speed up at the lustful expression in his lover’s eyes. Sehun then placed his unoccupied hand on Jongin’s abs before pressing against them gently causing him to lay back on the bed. In the next moment, Jongin felt his erection be slowly engulfed by Sehun’s mouth leading to him letting out a loud moan at the sensation. Sehun was definitely a man of many different hidden talents and giving head was apparently one of them. He knew just how to lavish Jongin’s dick with the right amount of attention and eagerly attempted to swallow up most of him. He might have had his gag reflex but it certainly was hard to tell. Within moments Jongin was a whimpering mess as he gripped the bed sheet in hopes of trying to find some purchase in something.

“F-fuck...Sehun...oh my god holy shit...how’d you get so good at this?” Jongin groaned as one of his hands made it’s way to Sehun’s soft blonde hair as he tried to get him to take more of him in. Sehun just hummed and continued bobbing his head up and down his shaft, sending wonderful vibrations down his cock before he tongued the slit and lapped up the precum that had been beading up. Through his haze, Jongin could hear the nearby nightstand drawer open and realized what Sehun was reaching for.

It wasn’t long before Sehun uncapped bottle of lube and began coating his fingers in the clear oily substance. He temporarily halted his blowjob before locking eyes with Jongin as he looked for consent for his next move. Once he got the all-important nod of approval, Sehun went back to the task at hand and began lavishing attention on Jongin’s dick before he carefully pressed a finger into Jongin’s entrance. A sharp gasp from his lover lead to Sehun using his other free hand to begin to fondle the kumiho’s balls, eliciting a groan of pleasure and helping to take the other’s attention off the initial sting of being fingered. Once Sehun deemed Jongin ready for another finger he slowly eased his middle finger into the moaning boy. He began moving them around in search of the spot that would reduce Jongin to an even more incoherent mess.

“Fuck Sehunah! Right there, baby! Right there!” Jongin practically whined when Sehun finally found his prostate after minutes of searching. Sehun couldn’t help but continue to massage the spot before picking up the pace with his pace with sucking Jongin’s dick. He kept this up for the next few minutes before Jongin’s hand tangled itself back into his hair and began helping to move his head up and down his shaft. It continued like that before Sehun added another finger and began to thoroughly stretch the other entrance making sure to hit his prostate at every chance he got.

“Gods...Sehun...I’m going to cum if you don’t slow down.” Jongin panted out as he felt his knot slowly begin to expand from Sehun’s ministrations. Sehun on the other hand wasn’t phased by pleas and released Jongin’s leaking dick from his mouth, opting instead to start stroking him.

“You gonna cum, Nini? Do it, babe. Let yourself go for me.” Sehun threw Jongin a mischievous smirk as he once again picked up the pace with his stroking. It didn’t take long after that for Jongin to cum with a somewhat strangled groan as he fucked into Sehun’s hand through the course of his mindblowing orgasm. Once Jongin had come down from his high, Sehun ran his fingers through his release that had wound up on Jongin’s abs before licking it off of them. When he looked back up he was hoping to pull his blissed-out boyfriend into a filthy kiss. Instead he was greeted by the sight of his debauched boyfriend with fox ears and a brunette tail waving about languidly while its owner mumbled something incoherently.

“What the actual fuck, Kai?! Why’d you grow a foxtail in the middle of us having sex?” Sehun exclaimed before he poked the aforementioned appendage with some curiosity. When he got no response he once again poked the tail. “Uh, babe?” This time he was graced with the sound of Jongin’s snoring. Sighing in defeat at the fact that there was no way they were going to finish what they started, Sehun decided to finish himself off in the shower and let his exhausted boyfriend get some rest.

When Jongin came to a few hours later he found himself neatly tucked in under the sheets of Sehun’s bed. He felt around for a few moments for his boyfriend but realized he was nowhere to be found although the fact that the television was still blasting let him know he couldn't be far. He checked the clock that read 12:20 am and realized he had to have been asleep for a few hours.

“I can't believe I came so hard that I passed out for three hours…” Jongin yawned and stretched his arms before reaching up to scratch his head only to stop in his tracks once he realized that he had somehow managed to slip into his partially released form. “What the hell? Oh my God don't tell me….” Jongin groaned once remembered what had happened when he had orgasmed earlier.

“If you can lose that much of a grip on your self-control just from me fingering you… Can imagine how hot you'll look when we finally do fuck?” Sehun smirked from where he was leaning on the door frame. “Who knew all it took was a few taps to the prostate to turn you into silly putty?” He hummed before making his way over to join a Jongin in the bed.

“Wait a minute how come you aren't freaking out?” Jongin questioned his boyfriend's nonchalant reaction to his current situation.

“I mean I kinda figured that by dating a guy who's technically a god some freaky shit was bound to happen sooner or later to be honest.” Sehun shrugged before forcing his way into Jongin's embrace. “I mean it was kind of weird to see a tail when I had just finished sucking your dick but besides that, I think they're kind of cute now that I've become used to them.” He reached up to pet the ears gently earning groan of appreciation from Jongin. “Oh my god how cute~” Sehun cooed at the sound.

“You’re such a bad influence on me,” Jongin whined while Sehun continued his impromptu ear massage. “I haven’t lost control of my form like that since I was going through my awkward boner phase.”

“Hmm. Makes me all the more special then, right?” Sehun chuckled before he snuggled further into Jongin’s embrace.

“Ugh you better be glad I love you or else-!” Jongin caught himself before he could say anything else. He hopes that Sehun had missed his little slip-up. Unfortunately for him, in that next moment. Sehun pulled out of his embrace with the look of a deer caught in headlights.

“What did you just say?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

“Nothing...I just said I maybe kindaloveyou…” Jongin mumbled the words while attempting to avoid eye contact with the human. However, Sehun had heard every word and pulled him into a tight hug.

Once they pulled away from the hug, they spent a few moments just gazing into each other’s eyes.  Before Sehun can say “I’m not saying I’ll be able to say those same three words back right away but I’ve never felt this way about anybody before if I’m being honest...You make me feel things that I haven’t felt in years. I know I’m still this jumbled work in progress but please understand that I’m trying okay? Just...thank you for being so patient with me you have no idea what it means to me.”

Jongin pecked Sehun on the forehead. “Anything for my beautiful butterfly, Sehunah.” He smirked at the blush that graced Sehun’s face upon hearing his boyfriend’s new nickname for him.

“God, how did I end up with such a corny boyfriend?” Sehun rolled his eyes. Although deep down, he secretly loved the dumb nickname. He could feel himself slowly letting the walls he spent years building up around himself being carefully torn down by his prince. He decided that maybe, just maybe, it was okay.


End file.
